Bucky's backpack
by Ocean's Whispers
Summary: Ubicado poco antes de que termine la película Civil War, Steve descubre asombrado (y emocionado) qué contiene la misteriosa y preciada mochila de su amigo... (Imagen de rizurin. tumblr. com)


**Notas de la autora:** Aquí vengo con otro One-shot! :D Este es Stucky (aunque también shippeo Stony xd) y se me ocurrió cuando leí lo que dijo uno de los directores en referencia a lo que lleva Bucky en su adorada mochila de la que nunca se separa ;w; y me pareció muy tierno, así que debía escribir algo al respecto xD Y, a pesar de que la idea la tuve mucho antes de ver Civil War, el fic estará ambientado tras la lucha, en Wakanda, cuando Buck y Steve se refugian allí.

Como sabéis, los personajes no me pertenecen, solo escribo esto para saciar mis feels, etc, etc xd

Espero que os guste! ^^

* * *

Steve y Bucky habían llegado a Wakanda para refugiarse del gobierno estadounidens que todavía les buscaba. Tras reposar y curar heridas, la noche llegó y, con ella, la incertidumbre.

Steve no sabía muy bien qué pasaría a partir de ahora; ¿se quedarían ambos en Wakanda escondidos hasta que la situación mejorase? Steve debía volver para rescatar a sus amigos pero tampoco quería volver a dejar solo a Bucky, ya que aunque aquí estuviese a salvo, ¿quién le aseguraba que no volvería a irse a cualquier otro país?

Suspiró y abrió cuidadosamente la puerta de la habitación de su amigo, necesitaba hablar con él, saber cuáles eran sus planes porque, aunque fuese muy tarde, no podía dormir.

Cerró la puerta y se acercó al castaño. Tenía la lamparilla de mesa encendida, sin embargo, cuando se acercó más a él observó que se había quedado profundamente dormido, con una libreta en su pecho, como si hubiese estado leyendo.

Volvió a suspirar y se giró para irse, sin embargo, en una silla vio una pequeña mochila medio abierta. Frunció el ceño y se acercó a ella. Le resultaba familiar. Al cogerla y contemplarla de cerca se percató de que era la mochila que Bucky siempre llevaba encima y que, cuando Steve fue a buscarle a su apartamento había cogido y tirado por la ventana. Debía ser muy valiosa para él si se tomaba tantas precauciones en llevarla siempre consigo. Había pensado que la había perdido entre una pelea y otra, sin embargo, parecía que había conseguido recuperarla al fin y al cabo.

A pesar de que era muy respetuoso con la privacidad y las pertenencias de los demás, no podía evitar sentir curiosidad. En un momento había pensado que la mochila contenía pistolas o armas con las que Bucky pudiese defenderse pero había comprobado, un poco asombrado, que pesaba demasiado poco. Sin poder resistir la tentación y tras comprobar que su amigo seguía dormido, saco uno de los objetos que contenía. Se quedó completamente confundido al ver que se trataba de una pequeña libreta de tapas marrones, bastantes desgastadas por el tiempo, el uso y la humedad. Miró dentro del saco, solo para encontrar más libretas similares. Algunas más grandes o nuevas y también había algún que otro bolígrafo enterrado al fondo. Completamente desconcertado, dejó la mochila en la mesa y se dispuso a abrir la primera libreta que había sacado. Sabía que estaba mal husmear entre las cosas de los demás, pero no se podía explicar qué hacían unas pequeñas libretas en la preciada mochila de su amigo.

El contenido le dejó aún más estupefacto puesto que unas frases irregulares ocupaban páginas y páginas enteras. Algunas estaban escritas en inglés; otras, en ruso.

 _Dolor. Me duele todo el cuerpo y no soy capaz de poner en orden mis pensamientos ni sentimientos, pero eso no me impide seguir disparando. No sé dónde estoy. Tan solo sé que acabo de matar a personas, probablemente inocentes. Y que no me importa._

 _…_

 _Ahora mi brazo no es de metal y llevo un uniforme, pero sigo disparando. ¿A quién? ¿Por qué?_

 _…_

 _Una voz susurra en voz baja palabras. No quiero escucharlas, pero tampoco puedo hacer nada por impedirlo. Así que aprieto los dientes y espero._

 _…_

 _Estoy llorando. O eso creo. Otra voz me susurra, pero esta vez es de mujer. Unos ojos me miran con cariño mientras cantan una nana. Estoy triste porque ha pasado algo, pero la voz de esa mujer me calma._

Steve tardó varios minutos en asimilar lo que leía. **Eran los recuerdos de Bucky.** Pensaba que su amigo había olvidado todo, pero, al parecer, recuerdo que recuperaba, recuerdo que escribía para no volver a olvidarlo. Estaban desordenados y había algunos que no los entendía por su mala letra, porque estaban en otro idioma o por su incoherencia, pero era innegable que eran los recuerdos de la vida de su amigo. Sus ojos se humedecieron mientras recorría las páginas, leyendo rápidamente recuerdos dolorosos de su vida como Soldado de Invierno y melancólicos sobre su infancia y adolescencia.

 _Hace mucho frío y estoy cayendo. Grito un nombre mientras la oscuridad me engulle. Noto un dolor intenso recorriendo mi cuerpo, pero es menor al que siente mi corazón._

 _Un golpe. Oscuridad de nuevo. Ya no siento nada. Oigo voces. Me han encontrado._

Steve se atragantó al reconocer ese recuerdo. Era el momento justo en el que Bucky cayó al vacío y en el que pensó que ya no volvería a ver a su amigo. Con el corazón latiéndole fuertemente, buscó más recuerdos que tuviesen que ver con él. Se le encogió el corazón al leer un fragmento de una tarde que pasaron en su casa cuando eran jóvenes pero en ese cuaderno ya no había nada más.

Rápidamente buscó otra libreta y siguió leyendo.

 _Es una chica guapa. Y lista. Dicen que es la mejor agente del ejército. La veo marcharse para luego encontrarme con unos bonitos ojos azules. Tiene suerte._

Steve frunció el ceño. ¿Ese era el recuerdo de la primera impresión de Peggy? Pero… ¿por qué no había reconocido a Steve? La respuesta la encontró en una página arrancada que estaba colocada entre las hojas de esa libreta. Por suerte, estaba en inglés, así que pudo leer con claridad.

 _Últimamente sigue apareciendo una persona en mis sueños. No sé quién es pero me resulta familiar. Su presencia en mis sueños los hace más agradables pero sigo sin reconocerle. Es bastante joven así que no creo que sea mi padre. ¿Mi hermano, tal vez?_

El rubio parpadeó varias veces para evitar que las lágrimas saliesen. "Vamos… tiene que estar por aquí" Pensó mientras pasaba las páginas. Se negaba que, tras leer aquello y después de todo lo que había pasado, Bucky no fuese capaz de reconocerle.

Pronto, su búsqueda finalizó al encontrarse con una página completamente en blanco, salvo por dos palabras, un poco borrosas, parecía que había caído agua encima. " _Steve Rogers"_ rezaba.

El susodicho se sentó lentamente en la silla mientras comprendía que las marcas de agua no eran sino de lágrimas. No sabía cuándo le había recordado ya que no ponía ninguna fecha, pero lo había hecho. Bucky lo había conseguido.

Siguió pasando páginas, sus lágrimas caían silenciosas mientras leía.

 _Steve es demasiado bueno, y tonto. Hoy le he tenido que sacar de otra pelea. Quiere ser soldado. No podré impedírselo porque es demasiado cabezota pero no me hace ninguna gracia. Si ni siquiera puede defenderse solo en una pelea callejera, ¿cómo va a hacerlo en la guerra?_

 _Ahora se ha enfadado conmigo. Piensa que no creo en él. ¿Es que no se da cuenta de que yo solo me preocupo por su bien? No quiero que sufra, y mucho menos que muera, pero no me hace caso._

 _…_

 _Hoy lo hemos pasado bien. He salido con una chica y Steve a la feria. He conseguido un muñeco y se lo he dado a ella, aunque en realidad, creo que lo he hecho para impresionarle a él…_

 _…_

 _Todavía no me acostumbro a su nueva apariencia. Me cuesta creer que el pequeño Stevey tenga esos brazos y sea un superhombre. Para mí seguirá siendo el de siempre. Igual de cabezota, bonachón y tonto. Da igual cómo sea por fuera. Aunque me fastidia un poco que sea más alto que yo. Ahora podrá devolverme todas las jugadas y bromas que le he hecho._

 _…_

 _Me hace muy feliz que Steve tenga novia y esté enamorado. Ambos son muy afortunados de tenerse. Hacen buena pareja. ¿Por qué me siento mal?_

Steve cogió otra libreta, completamente inmerso en las palabras de Bucky, con su cabeza bullendo a mil por todas las revelaciones. Se sentía un poco mal por violar la intimidad de su compañero de esa manera, hurgando en sus recuerdos, pero le era imposible dejar de leer. No ahora, que estaba descubriendo los verdaderos sentimientos y pensamientos de su amigo.

 _Comer en casa de Steve siempre me deja lleno. Para bajar la comida hemos decidido dar un paseo y su madre ha aprovechado para mandarnos a hacer unos recados. Uno de ellos es comprar el aparato para el asma. No me lo ha dicho pero he leído la lista. Creo que se siente avergonzado, y puede que un poco acomplejado. ¿Sentirá envidia alguna vez de mí por no necesitar todos esos medicamentos? ¿Rabia, odio? Me estremezco de pensarlo. Yo solo quiero que Steve se sienta cómodo conmigo, no me importa que tenga asma ni otras cosas, le quiero igual. Espero que lo sepa._

 _…_

 _Hace frío. De nuevo. Yo solo caigo, impotente. Me hubiera gustado despedirme como es debido. Haberle dicho todo lo que me importa.., pero ya no importa. Voy a morir. Espero que no se sienta culpable. Al menos sé que tiene a Peggy. Serán felices juntos. Si tienen hijos espero que uno se llame como yo. Sería un bonito detalle. Cierro los ojos, aunque eso no hace desaparecer el dolor en mi brazo y mi garganta. Lo que más me apena es que lo último que veré serán esos preciosos ojos azules mirándome con desesperación. Te quiero, Steve._

Ya no podía más. Las lágrimas caían incesantes, Bucky, _su_ Buck le había querido tanto… y solo ahora se daba cuenta. Y ya era demasiado tarde… ¿o no?

 _Ese chico rubio sigue mirándome como si fuera lo más maravilloso del mundo. Me incomoda. A demás, no me deja en paz. ¿Qué quiere de mí?_

—Oh…— Se le escapó a Steve. Acababa de dar con los recuerdos más recientes, o eso suponía por el cambio de bolígrafo y de tono.

 _¿Por qué me sigue? ¿No se cansa nunca? Se parece al Steve que describí antes, pero no consigo recordar. A demás, ¿no debería estar muerto? No entiendo nada._

Y ahí terminaba esa libreta. La volvió a meter en la mochila mientras cogía y abría otra cuando una voz le sobresaltó.

—¿…Steve? —Susurró Bucky, todavía somnoliento.

—…¿Sí? —Respondió el rubio, volviendo a meter cuidadosamente los cuadernos en su sitio y sintiéndose una horrible persona.

—¿Qué…Qué haces aquí? —Preguntó incorporándose lentamente. Al hacerlo, la libreta que descansaba en su regazo se cayó. Eso debió despertarle, ya que la cogió rápidamente y miró con urgencia la silla, donde se suponía que estaba su mochila. Al encontrar ahí a Steve con ojos vidriosos y junto a su mochila, la alarma se hizo presente en sus ojos.

—Lo siento… —Susurró Steve, incapaz de mirarle a los ojos.

—Has…¿Has? —Se levantó del todo y agarró la mochila. Tragó saliva. —¿Las has leído? —Había un matiz de miedo y peligro en su voz.

El rubio simplemente asintió, todavía mirando el suelo, avergonzado.

—¿Por qué? ¿Quién te ha dado el derecho? —Siseó enfadado, mientras guardaba la libreta que se le había caído y cerraba con fuerza la cremallera, mirándole fijamente.

Steve finalmente levantó la mirada

—Lo siento, de verdad, no sabía qué había en la mochila… y tenía curiosidad… Ya sé que eso no es excusa, pero…

—¿Cuánto has leído? —Le cortó su amigo, su mirada fija en la del otro. Steve suspiró.

—No mucho, pero lo suficiente. —Respondió simplemente. Vio cómo Bucky asentía lentamente mientras dejaba la mochila en la mesa. Un silencio incómodo se instaló ente los dos.

—¿Y bien? —Preguntó al fin, escéptico— ¿Qué opinas ahora?

—Yo…—Steve se levantó, un poco confuso—Mi opinión sobre ti no ha cambiado, Buck. De hecho… me alegro un poco de haber leído algunas cosas… Así puedo saber qué pensabas… qué sientes. Últimamente me es difícil descifrarte. —Sonrió tímidamente, pero Bucky alzó una ceja.

—¿Así que, a partir de ahora, cotillearás entre mis recuerdos para saber lo que pienso?

—¡No! No quise decir eso… Es solo que… no sé… es bonito saber que me querías, y que lo recuerdas.

A Bucky esa confesión le pilló desprevenido. Sin embargo, respondió sinceramente.

—No solo lo recuerdo, sino que lo sigo sintiendo.

Los ojos de Steve se agrandaron y sintió que su corazón volvía a la carrera. La esperanza y la emoción de que su Bucky de siempre regresara y que había llevado siempre consigo volvieron a aparecer.

—Pero ya veo que sigues encariñado con la familia de Peggy… Sharon.

—¿Qué? ¡No! El beso… eso… no sé, Sharon se arriesgó mucho por mí, así que me pareció que un beso podría ser algo así como un buen agradecimiento… —De repente, las mejillas de Steve se empezaron a tornar rojas.

El silencio volvió a aparecer, Steve no sabía cómo interpretarlo hasta que Bucky volvió a asentir lentamente y mirarle a los ojos.

—¿Así que piensas que los besos sirven para agradecer? —Steve tragó saliva, sinceramente no sabía cómo iba a terminar esa rara conversación.

—Bueno, no exactamente…

—¿Esa es una excusa para que te bese por todo lo que has hecho por mí?

Steve seguía completamente rojo.

—Eeeh…—Nunca lo había pensado, pero mentiría si dijera que la idea le desagradaba.

—Si no te importa, me lo tomaré como un sí. —Dijo Bucky, con una sonrisa nerviosa. Y antes de que el rubio pudiese reaccionar, los labios de su compañero se posaron suavemente en los suyos.

El corazón de Steve dio un vuelco. Después de tanto tiempo, por fin le besaba, así que no pensaba dejar pasar esa oportunidad. Acarició la mejilla de Bucky hasta colocar su mano en la nuca y profundizar el beso. Notó cómo su compañero se sobresaltó un poco pero, lejos de apartarse, le rodeó la cintura y correspondió al beso con intensidad. Nunca se había sentido tan feliz.

Al cabo de un rato se separaron para tomar aire, sus frentes chocando y la mano de Steve acariciando suavemente la mejilla del otro.

—No sabes cuánto tiempo llevo esperando esto. —Dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—¿En serio? Yo pensaba que seguías colado por Peggy. —Steve negó, todavía una sonrisa adornando su rostro.

—No. Pero no sabía que estabas celoso de ella. —Bucky frunció el ceño e hizo un puchero.

—Os comíais con los ojos, ¿cómo no iba a estar celoso?

Steve rio. Era una sonrisa alegre, llena de alivio y felicidad. Le volvió a besar. No pensaba alejarse nunca de él. No ahora, que por fin sabían lo que sentían el uno del otro.

Ahora, su presente era Bucky. Lástima que dentro de dos días tuviese que volver a despedirse de él. Pero eso todavía no lo sabía. Así que esa noche solo hubo besos, caricias, y sexo (͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

xD Nah, es broma. ¿O no? (¬‿¬)

En fin, espero que os haya gustado este raro fic xD Y espero que los personajes no me hayan salido muy Ooc -.-'

También quisiera añadir que no escribí un final alternativo de Civil War porque ya hay uno muy hermoso que he leído tropecientas veces y que para mí es canon (dejadme vivir feliz, ¿vale? D'x) Y es "The promise" de The Hawk Eye


End file.
